User talk:Kaze Yoni
Welcom'''e Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Chiyu Chiyu no Mi page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roranoa zoro (Talk) 17:25, May 23, 2011 :Have fun :) rules I guess we should make a page to put all the rules in. As for Devil fruits, type in Character Layout in the search bar and you can press the edit button, copy, and paste in your new page to make it easier to create your characterFoolishMortalFOOL 16:51, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, okay. Thanks. The admin of this wiki is Roronoa zoro. http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Ship_of_Fools_Wiki_Rules You can help with the page and others will add on to it. Do you think you'll make a great admiral? Please check out the community corner on the right side of the recent wiki activity page.FoolishMortalFOOL 17:14, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Re I'm an admin who wants to encourage other users to edit...go on and edit the main page and link the rules there,if you mess up tell me:I'll help ya:) Admin An Admin? I believe the only way to do that is ask Roronoa zoro (our site administrator) since he can make other users admins if he wants to...which reminds me.I was going to ask him after the Marine election.FoolishMortalFOOL 14:39, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Property Bar Hey!! Dude i was wondering if you could help me create my property bar as i have no clue how to and yet its such a good idea i dont wanna be left out :P Sooo, yeah could you help me out? 1NF3RNO 13:02, June 5, 2011 (UTC) im' kinda also havin problems so ????? Firefist553 yellow and blue!!!!Firefist553 love it!!! so how does it works??????????Firefist553 Black and Gold please :) 1NF3RNO 15:08, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Me too! :) Last night, I tried to do a Property Bar and it worked but I didn't know how to change to colour :( So, can you please tell me how to make my own property bar? Thanks :P Generalzer0 17:42, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Actually... nvm cause i already figured it out :P sorry Generalzer0 23:20, June 5, 2011 (UTC) 1,2,3!! #I dont mind if you call me Rz #Just apply for the VA on the nominations page(and ask FMF for rules as I gave him the liberty to moniter the elections) #I dont see any chat on this wikia(also I'm one of the leading members on the main staff wiki),but please "I dont want a chat on this wiki as it's just a fanon and we must concentrate more on the pages:)" ##Did that help? Although Roranoa Zoro, Having a chat could help in crossovers as it would be quicker for the two creators to design/create whats going to happen? and that would also help more pages be produced . . . :P 1NF3RNO 21:54, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Property bar Hey, Kaze Yoni, thanks for creating the Property Bar Template. I also used it too! thanks to you! I see you are helping others by making one for them but I think it would be easier if everyone could read the instructions on how to do so. Do you think you create a page to instruct users to do it themselves and then put the link to that page on the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules page. Please and thanks! if it isn't too much troubleFoolishMortalFOOL 05:54, June 6, 2011 (UTC) THanks and yes, i did but I will get a good opinion when it's the time of the day when users are more active here. We do not have the authority do something drastic like that...we have to wait for his permission first. if he disagrees, then we have to convince him that most of the users want to have this chat.FoolishMortalFOOL 06:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) BTW, I see you added the category, ABCD, to the property bar page....what is that category for? list of users properties? Oh never mind, now I understand Chat Oh that! Go on link to the mainpage by creating a new infobox(I'll help if you have trouble with it)...I thought you were talking about the wikia chat,but what?I'll be adding a chat similar to the onepiece wiki one within weeks if you like it:)